


Amber

by littlefrog1025



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Based on a Tumblr Post, Dirty Pictures, Drabble, Future Fic, Jealous Derek, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Stakeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:51:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4670807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefrog1025/pseuds/littlefrog1025
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek sees a dirty pic of Stiles on his cellphone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amber

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Amber](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5495804) by [Pomyluna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomyluna/pseuds/Pomyluna)



> Tell me that doesn't look like buzzcut!Stiles!

                                                                             

* * *

Derek knows he shouldn’t have.

But he did. He sent it to his phone, saved it, then deleted the message from Stiles’ own phone, tucking it back into his backpack before he comes out of the convenience store.

Stiles climbs into the camaro with a large brown paper bag in the crook of his arm, complaining about Circle K being out of Twizzlers and only two of their slushie flavors working.

Derek just nods with an “Uh-huh,” and drives toward the edge of town.

Stake-out.

They’re watching for a witch coven Stiles managed to locate at the border of Beacon County and Blue Lake. Stiles is chewing loudly through a bag of potato chips while Derek… Derek tries to remember what they’re doing. Who they’re looking out for.

He can’t concentrate. Too distracted by the picture from Stiles’ phone burning onto his brain. He wants to take his phone out and stare at it. He wants to ask Stiles about it, about the girl in it, about _fucking_ the girl in the picture.

He wants to know when it happened and where.

He wants to know if Stiles liked it. If he came when she did and has does he always.

Stiles hasn’t been the awkward, nerdy kid for some years now. Derek knows he’s moved on and slept with other people. Other women. Other men. He talks about it with Scott and Isaac when he thinks Derek can’t hear him.

But Derek does. He always hear him, because he wants to. He wants to know about every girl and every boy Stiles lets touch him. He wants to know if they made him squirm and shake, if he dug his nails into their shoulders, bit down on their necks, and screamed until his voice was sore.

He wants to know if they’re good. If they’re better, than him.

Stiles is the last person Derek went to bed with. And if he’s honest, he’d like to keep it that way. He’d like to keep the sweet taste of Stiles sugary lips on his forever. He wants to keep his hands itching in the middle of the night for a pale, lithe body to reach out for and pull close. He wants to keep the last feel of him on his cock there every day as he strips it angrily in the shower in the morning. Every morning.

He shouldn’t have gone through Stiles’ phone, but his had minimal battery power left and they needed to tell Lydia they were headed towards Blue Lake.

But he got curious. Nosy. Wanting to know who this Amber person was. This “Oh, my God, Scott, the sex is so hot, and she like wants it all the time,” girl. The one he’s been seeing for 4 months now, but hasn’t brought around. The one the sheriff and Melissa have met, but the rest of the pack hasn't.

So he scrolled through Stiles’ pictures and found it. Her hair askew, lying on Stiles, arm back gripping for purchase. His mouth open and on her neck while holding her bare breast in his hand… Hearing Stiles brag about his sex life with other people is one thing. Seeing it…

Stiles’ phone rings. Lydia. The witches moved closer into town, in the Preserve, because of course.

Scott, Liam, and Jackson cornered them, took them on, then dragged two of them to Deaton. The third one has her throat slashed and head bashed in.

They need to burn the body.

Stiles tells her he and Derek will do it and they’re on their way. There’s a can of gasoline, a shovel, a hack saw, and a tarp in Derek's trunk. He can’t remember when needing to drive around with those things became essential.

Derek turns the car around, heading back into town. “You staying at your dad’s tonight,” he asks.

“Yeah. I’ve imposed enough on Scott and Kira over the last 3 days. Just didn’t want to be alone, you know?”

Derek nods.

“Why?”

Derek shrugs. “You could stay with me tonight. If you want.”

“Didn’t think that was an option,” Stiles says.

Derek looks at him. He’s got an unimpressed expression to his face.

Derek wants to laugh. He should know better. Stiles being clueless about someone’s motivations is rare. He always reads between the lines and gets to the point. Not asking directly though is his way of playing nice.

“It’s always an option.”

“Could’ve fooled me.”

Derek makes a right, taking the shortcut. “…It’s just an invitation. You don’t have to accept.” But dear God does he want him to.

“Is that all?”

“It could be more.”

“If?”

“No if.”

“Derek–”

“Stay the night with me. That’s it. We can make it just that and that only. But if you want more…you can have it.”

Stiles draws quiet, and Derek thinks he fucked up. He should have let it be. He shouldn’t have suggested it. But he was tired. Tired of long, cold nights without him. Tired of being in the same room with the sheriff, fighting himself not to ask about how Stiles is doing in San Francisco, and with who.

He’s tried of Stiles fucking other people when he should be fucking him.

He should tell Stiles to forget it. He lost him 3 years ago when Stiles wanted to be claimed, to be marked as Derek’s mate, and the werewolf refused him, too scared being that close would only end horribly for the both of them who already have so much death attached to them.

“You still have my Batman pajamas,” Stiles asks.

Last drawer, to the right. Under his sweaters. “Yes.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

Stiles looks at him, intent and sure. “Okay.”

Derek fights back a smile he knows Stiles can see. He sees everything. Especially with Derek.

He doesn’t know if Stiles meant only for the night, or if he meant forever. He doesn’t really care right now, though he knows he will in the morning.

So he won’t think about that. Instead he’ll think about Stiles against his chest. His hand wrapped around his body, head thrown back in pure ecstasy, with his mouth on Stiles’ neck.

He thinks about the 100 different things he’ll do to Stiles, confined to his bed and aching for him.

Stiles may have had other lovers. Other men and women that have made him come and scream and shake, but Derek knows there’s only one him.

And he’s going to make sure Stiles never forgets that.

**Author's Note:**

> On Tumblr, too. [Enjoy](http://littlefrog1025.tumblr.com/post/127753963564/littlefrog1025-mypuresexuality-touch-me-all).


End file.
